


Band-aids & Kisses

by faithseed



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, things go wrong but then go right, uuuuuuuuuuuuuuh soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: readers landing crew is attacked and when she gets injured, Bones reprimands her but lovingly





	Band-aids & Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> look idk star trek terms and shit I just like writing it. so if something is wrong and you're like "thats not how that works" ok well thats cool. anyways I hope you'll like this dumb thing!

She was running as fast as she could as every bone and muscle in her body screamed at her to stop, yet she kept going. The moment her and her landing party arrived she sensed something was wrong. Yet, they continued their search until they were chased and projectiles were thrown. One of her crew was murdered on the spot, while her and the others took off into the trees. She didn't have time to call the captain for an escape, they were surrounded. 

Panting, she hurried around a tree just as voice spoke through her comm. "Lieutenant Y/N, is everything alr-"

Y/N took her comm and smashed it against the tree, covering her mouth to stifle any noises. A couple of the natives ran pass her shouting in their language. Now she was without a way to contact the Enterprise but she wasn't about to get caught by the people here. She waited to make sure no one else was around before she took off again, dodging branches and jumping over anything and everything that would get in her way.

She should try to get her team, yet she knew she couldn't fight the people of this planet. If they were smart, they'd find somewhere to hide. Yet, she was going to find another comm and report back to the captain as soon as possible. Their situation was incredibly dire. 

"Fuck!" She cursed as she slammed her side into the trunk of a tree. She was running out of stamina. 

As Y/N turned around a tree, a wooden stick shot out and hit her right across the face. She fell to the ground with a groan, feeling her lip slit and blood pouring from her nose. A man stood above her, ready to bring down his sharpened spear. She yelled as she kicked out, shoe crushing his knee. When he dropped to the ground, she grabbed the spear and turned it, hitting him in the face with the flattened end. 

Once she confirmed he was unconscious, she spit out the blood in her mouth and winced as pain shot through her lip. Y/N looked around to check no one else was around before she hurried away. After about a mile, she found one of her crew members lying face in the dirt, blood seeping from several arrows embedded into their body. 

"Fuck, sorry love." She dug around their pockets and bag, bringing out the comm and speaking quickly and out of breath. "Captain, it's Y/N."

The captain's voice came over in a sound of relief. "Oh thank god. Are you alright?" 

She couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, I'm fine. We've lost two crew members, at least that I know of. I don't know where the others are."

"They're fine, I've been able to contact them. We are working on getting them back aboard. Just hang tight, you'll be back soon."

Y/N was about to respond when pain shot through her leg and she hissed, stumbling back and looking down. The end of an arrow was sticking out of her. Great. "I need to get out now, Cap-" Another arrow stabbed through her arm, causing her to drop the comm. Thankfully it didn't go too far in, as she ripped it out of her skin and started throwing curses at the people. Now she was really pissed off.

A buzzing filled her body and one minute she's glaring as her attackers came closer and the next, shes glaring at her crew members on the ship and the Captain who's looking anxious. She bent down and snapped the end of the other arrow, chucking it on the ground, brushing off the others coming to take her to the medbay. 

"Leave me alone, I can go myself." Y/N huffed, not wanting to look into her captains eyes. 

Jim Kirk just wouldn't leave her alone. He followed her, asking if she was alright and if she needed help. Of course she didn't need help. She might have been limping and a little dizzy from the blood loss, but her adrenaline was still high.

The medbay doors opened and she first noticed her other of her two landing party. They seemed unharmed and for that she was thankful. Although grumpy McCoy had noticed her also and he stormed over. "What in the hell-" He shook his head, holding his tricorder out before she could even sit down. "You look like shit."

"Thanks, Bones." She grumbled, pushing his hand away and limping towards a bed. "Please, let me just lay down first." 

The moment she hit the bed, she was out. When she woke again, the medbay was nearly empty although still too bright and unnerving to her. Her throat was dry and her lip stung. She tried to sit up, but a wave of dizziness washed over her and she fell back with a groan. 

"Can't you just be still for one god damn minute?" Bones hurried over and held her down, sticking a needle into her neck and she punched him in the gut. It wasn't very hard, as her body felt light and weak. "Nice try."

He soothed her hair back and looked into her eyes, making her follow his finger. She ended up rolling her eyes and trying to push herself up again. He didn't bother pushing her back down, his focus on something else entirely. "Bones," She whispered, unable to find her voice. "Thanks, I guess."

Now his eyes found hers, brows furrowing and expression curious. "For saving your life? I'm just doing my job."

Ouch. Well, that stung a little more than the cut on her lip. "Yeah." Y/N had a sort of crush on the doctor, not that she'd ever admit it. She hated coming to the medbay and avoided it as much as possible. Sighing quietly, she reached out and grabbed his arm. "Can I please get some water."

Bones laughed as he handed her a cup, telling her to drink slowly. His hand lingered on her and she was highly aware of it, nearly choking on her water. Taking a deep breath and looking away, she handed him back the cup and leaned back against the bed. Her muscles ached and she moaned in pain. Christ, this was a nightmare.

"Take it easy, you took quite a beating." He helped her readjust to a more bearable position.

Y/N huffed and blankly stared at him. "Yeah, I took two arrows like a pro and a stick to the face. Speaking of, hows my face?"

His eyes scanned her for a moment, longer than she liked. His expression seemed to relax, gaze soft and comforting. "Beautiful."

Her cheeks burned and she cleared her throat, wishing she'd go back to sleep now. She shouldn't feel so embarrassed but the way he was looking at her made her stomach do flips. His blue eyes were easy to get lost in this rare smile he was showing her was enough to make her melt. She glanced at his lips and quickly back up.

“Y/N? Are you feeling alright? You’re turning read and,” He placed his palm against her forehead. “you’re burning up.”

She smacked his hand away and glared. “Well that’s your fault.” Bones seemed taken back but he chuckled slightly and watched her. “You can’t just look at me like that. I don’t like it.” She whispered.

“Are you mad that I called you beautiful? Well I won’t take it back. I mean, your nose is broken and your lip is swollen, but I still think your beautiful.” He reached out and his thumb gently prodded her lower lip. “Don’t worry, the swelling should go down soon.”

Y/N hissed in pain and glared. “Bones!” He just laughed as he pulled back his hand. 

He leaned over her and pressed his lips to her forehead, causing her heart to race. “Get some rest. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Bones sat back beside her, carefully running his fingers through her hair. 

“Promise?” Her eyes closed as she relaxed at his touch.

“I promise.”

 


End file.
